


Rattling the Chains

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find themselves in a sticky situation, possibly two sticky situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattling the Chains

**Author's Note:**

> **Written For:** muck_a_luck for the 2010 Jack/Daniel Ficathon on LJ  
>  **Prompts:** 1\. A ghost story. 2. Jack and/or Daniel have to cross-dress.  
>  **Notes:** There are two ghost stories here. The first is purely fiction, and the second is partially true. Jack and I modified it to suit our purposes. A big thank you goes to Chat Noir for the encouragement and the Charlie Brown sweater.

Every head in the room turned to them as Carter shoved her three teammates into the room. As well they should, thought Jack. They were smoking hot. And chained together. This had to be someone’s fantasy.

Jack looked over at Daniel who was chained to his right hand. Something was wrong with Daniel’s appearance. Instinctively, Jack reached out to fix it, just like he would do if Daniel’s collar was askew or he had lint on his sleeve. He really should have thought the move through because almost immediately Daniel hissed at him, “Jack, please take your hand off my breast.”

Maybe dressing up like Charlie’s Angels for the SGC Halloween party hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

To be honest, and Jack always tried to be honest with himself even while he lied through his teeth to various bad guys and bureaucrats, the idea belonged to Teal’c.

Sometimes Jack thought that all they would have to do to win the Jaffa over was provide them with televisions and a satellite feed of TBS. Teal’c’s current obsession was cop and PI shows from the seventies. When he’d presented his costume idea, Jack had been reluctant, but ultimately he’d been won over when Teal’c promised he could be Farrah. Daniel agreed to the costumes and wigs, but no make-up. Good call.

Teal’c had decided the simplest (and least embarrassing) costumes were the blue work shirts, jeans, and work boots from the infamous “Angels in Chains” episode. Carter got pulled into the fray as the prison matron and the idea was set. She even managed to provide two sets of shackles to chain the men to together, wrist to wrist. Jack had tried not to think about why she had them; the less he thought about her hobbies the better.

Things took a surreal turn when Teal’c had cornered him in the MALP room a few days ago and said, “O’Neill, I require that you tell me your brassiere size so I may procure one for you.”

Obviously Teal’c had procured a bra for Daniel as well, and from the feel of it, a C cup. Jack hastily removed his hand. “Oops, sorry. You’re, uh, lopsided,” he muttered.

“Uh, thanks,” Daniel murmured, making the needed adjustment.

“Hey, who’s got your back, uh, front?” Jack asked, brows lowered in confusion. He heard Daniel mumble something that sounded like, “you wish,” but probably wasn’t. He wouldn’t be that lucky.

A camera flashed and Jack blinked away green and purple spots, to find Lou Ferretti, dressed as a rock star/pirate, standing in front of him brandishing a camera. “That one’s a keeper.” Ferretti said, patting the camera.

“How much is it gonna cost me for that photo to never see the light of day?” Jack asked.

Ferretti threw back his head and laughed. “There’s not enough naquadah in the galaxy for what this is worth.” He slithered back into the crowd, camera tucked carefully away.

“I’m gonna get that guy.”

“Maybe tomorrow, Jack. Can we go over to the refreshment table? I’m thirsty,” Daniel said, bulldozing ahead and dragging Jack and Teal’c in his wake.

“Don’t drink too much, Daniel. You know Carter misplaced the key. They’ll be no private potty breaks until she finds it.” Jack made air quotes when he said misplaced and find, sending the chains rattling and causing Daniel to nearly poke his eye out.

“O’Neill, why do you speak as if Major Carter has purposely mislaid they key?” Teal’c asked as he grabbed a donut covered in orange frosting and black bat sprinkles.

“Because she did, Teal’c. Beneath that perky blond exterior lies an evil, evil woman. Look at her over there with Siler. Not a care in the world. Who’s he supposed to be anyway? The Brawny paper towel guy?”

“Paul Bunyan. See the plastic axe and the stuffed blue ox,” Daniel explained between sips of punch that unfortunately had not been spiked.

“That’s an ox? I thought it was a fat blue reindeer.”

“I believe he made it himself,” Teal’c interjected.

“Why are you so irritable all of a sudden?” Daniel asked.

“My head itches and my bra is too tight,” Jack complained, scratching his head.

“I was certain you had underestimated your size, but you failed to listen to my suggestions,” Teal’c said.

“Yeah, well, it’s too late now.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c and Daniel said simultaneously.

Jack flipped his fake ash blond hair out of his eyes and glared at his teammates in turn. Neither one so much as twitched.

Jack shrugged it off and took a moment to check out everyone else’s costumes. Amongst the crowd in the mess hall there were several witches and vampires, a doctor, a representative of each of the Village People, and at least threes guys with t-shirts stating, “This is my costume.” Walter, in a Charlie Brown sweater, danced by with Janet Fraiser, adorably attired as a flapper girl. She was much less intimidating without the hypodermic aimed at his butt.

The party turned out to be fun, even with Carter occasionally clomping over in her sensible shoes and hollering insults at her prisoners and something about a delousing. Teal’c was disappointed he couldn’t dance, but there was no way to manage it with the three of them chained together.

“Unless someone starts a conga line,” Teal’c suggested.

“No. Just no,” Daniel said with a shudder.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Jack asked.

“No, O’Neill, I am not. If you were to die, Daniel Jackson and I would be required to drag around a dead man in ill-fitting women’s lingerie.”

By eleven, matron Carter miraculously found the missing key and released them. Jack and Daniel hightailed it to the locker room, while Teal’c stayed to chat with Walter.

Jack was out of his petal pink bra in seconds. He tossed it and the wig into his locker. He noticed, while pretending not to notice, that Daniel threw his into the trash. That was sure to be a surprise for any of the cleaning staff who hadn’t attended the party.

In minutes they were ready to go. “You wanna come back to my place. I can offer beer, cheesy horror flicks, and my stimulating company. What do you say?” Jack asked.

Daniel pursed his lips and contemplated the question. “Considering I dislike all those things? Why not?”

“Smart ass,” Jack said affectionately.

Once at Jack’s homey yet masculine place, Daniel settled onto the couch while Jack played host, providing Guinness and microwave popcorn. Jack flopped down next to Daniel, grabbed the remote, and channel surfed until he came across some appropriate Halloween movie fare.

After twenty minutes of _The Amityville Horror_ , the original version, and nineteen minutes of Daniel groaning and saying, “pfft,” Jack switched off the TV. “So, Mr. Critic, you got any better ideas about what to do?”

“I could tell you a ghost story,” Daniel said, eyes bright in the dim room.

“Does it include a bloody hook or a folded sweater on a gravestone?” Jack asked.

“Huh?” Daniel looked stymied.

Jack shook his head. “You really did have a deprived childhood, didn’t you?”

“And you had a really depraved one, I’m sure,” Daniel shot back.

Jack grinned wolfishly. “Oh yeah. I remember a time…”

Daniel ignored him. “I heard this story when I was nine or ten. The details are a little sketchy. There was a young opera singer who obtained a lead role over a more experienced performer who became the understudy. The older woman, I think her name was Marie or maybe Maria, was so enraged that she arranged for the young woman to have an accident on stage. The young woman was killed and Maria stepped into the starring role.

“Almost immediately the production had problems, all centered around Maria. Sets fell over and she claimed someone tried to push her off the stage when no one was nearby. Once her hair caught on fire. Maria became convinced that the young woman’s ghost was seeking revenge. One day she broke down, raving about a voice constantly whispering in her ear. She ran from the opera house and never came back.”

Daniel took a swig of his beer while Jack looked on expectantly. He continued, “Maria never worked again; she died penniless two years later. The day she died witnesses at the opera house heard a woman’s laugh and then saw the doors to the auditorium open and close.”

“So was it Maria or the young woman who laughed?” Jack asked, as fascinated by the story as he was by watching and listening to Daniel tell it.

“No one knows. Some say it was the young woman, satisfied that her revenge was complete. Others say it was Maria, happy to be free of her torment.”

“I vote for the revenge thing.”

“I knew you would.”

Jack leaned back and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, crossing his legs at the ankle. “Good story. I got one. In Chicago, there’s a cemetery called Rosehill. Aaron Montgomery Ward and Richard Warren Sears, the rival catalog and department store guys, are laid to rest in the same mausoleum. Sears’ ghost, wearing a top hat and tails, has been seen walking through the mausoleum at night from his tomb to Ward's.”

“Continuing their rivalry?” Daniel asked.

“Maybe, but why would Sears be dressed to the nines? I think they have a thing going.”

“The ghosts?” Daniel said, disbelieving.

“Yep. They couldn’t be together in life and have to make do with ghost nookie.”

“Ghost nookie,” Daniel repeated, shaking his head. “Jack, you are so weird and if you’re right, that’s kind of sad.”

“Some people just wait too long to take a chance, “Jack acknowledged.

“You wouldn’t do that would you?” Daniel asked, the corners of his mouth just barely turned up.

“No,” Jack said as he leaned in to taste Daniel’s lips for the first time.


End file.
